Explorer's Will and Trespasser's May
by Montblanc15
Summary: My very first story about a young explorer, Montblanc, his two companions, and their handful of adventures and mess-ups


Explorer's Will and Trespasser's May

Chapter 1: The Story of the Travelers

It was an ordinary day for Montblanc and his young partners, a brother and sister. Yowen, a tall wolf boy, his age was around 17, so young for exploring with Montblanc with it being so rough and tumble, so dangerous. His brown fur obviously meant he was from the forests, so he had no trouble, but the same could not be said for his younger sister Chinu. Being raised in the mountain made her ready for the rough terrain, but never for the towering trees all around them. Montblanc was a strange character. He appeared out of what seemed nowhere, and with him and his long ears he seemed to bring only trouble. Everyday some new beast or baddie would show up in Chinu and Yowen's hometown. Now he travels to find his home, and the source of his new locations' troubles.

"Keep up you two" Montblanc called to the two wolves who, were quickly falling behind. He walked to a small clearing then hopped atop a large boulder and stretched popping his back and shoulders. Chinu slowly followed behind at sat below taking off her large hiking bag, packed with food and medical supplies. "You try carrying the supplies for once Monty, honestly" Chinu breathed looking up at the oddity that was a moogle, whatever that is. Yowen, panting heavily as he mulled over the thought of shooting Montblanc with his slingshot, he decided for the better and sat next to his sister leaving his bag on his back for the moment. "You know if I carried anything heavier than my few things I wouldn't be a very good guide," Montblanc looked down at the tired pair as he said in a calm tone "you two are terrible pack mules." "Excuse me!" Chinu stood up quickly outraged by the older one's comment. "Just sit and rest, so moody too" the moogle commented as he looked up to the sky then jumped down "we'll leave soon, its almost night."

Soon the trio was on there way again to find a town to stay in, as night crept slowly on them. "Are you even sure we're anywhere near this so called town" Yowen annoyed with the unending walk to some sort of mystery town he had never heard of. "Just a little farther Yowen" Montblanc answered the forest wolf as he approached an old hag of a badger. "Watch yourselves, young ones" the badger looked at the three of them "up ahead, is a town of magic and mystery." "That's been our entire journey, so no big deal" Yowen puffed out his chest as he shrugged off the old woman. Chinu quickly followed her proud brother as they walked down a small knoll to the town. Montblanc looked at the badger woman "what's down there, ma'am." The old badger woman seemed stunned at Montblanc's manners; someone was willing to heed her warning. "The sins live there, lust, pride, greed, all seven of them" the hag spoke in a hushed tone. Montblanc bowed respectfully "thank you for your warning" he said as he slowly followed the wolf pair.

"Yowen, should we have waited for Montblanc… it's so quiet here" Chinu asked her brother terrified of the silence and empty streets. "Everyone's probably just asleep, don't worry" Yowen answered in a still confident tone. Montblanc ran quickly to catch up with the young duo. Chinu pointed out a rather nice hotel, but was quickly shot down by her poor male friends. Montblanc was uneased by the town atmosphere. Businesses were all closed, except for the hotels, but one thing stood out before the entire dark, quiet, morbid tone the town gave. A castle of a mansion rested at the very end of the road. Its walls shone in the rising moonlight, which made it a shining beacon to anyone in the forest. Montblanc stared endlessly at the strange building, which gave off an evil, freakish smell. "Hello there, darlin's" a strange voice called out. Yowen jumped and whipped around looking at the figure walking up to them. She was well endowed, and wore a short, thin strapped, red dress, barely halfway down her thighs, that had a split running down from her upper thigh on her left side. She wore a gold armband, and a silver necklace with a female emblem charm. "Who are you" Montblanc hesitantly said to the unfamiliar female. She batted her eyelashes and waved her long semi-wild black hair "my name is… you know what, you're new here, so you first" the woman smirked. Yowen seemed transfixed by her figure and mannerisms, "my name is Yowen Kishide" he said as he bowed deeply. Chinu rolled her eyes at the woman's obvious "whorishness" she glared at her brother then answered flatly "Chinu Hanashi". Montblanc looked worried, as the woman turned to him, awaiting his response. "Montblanc the fifteenth" he answered frightened of what might happen to them. "Welcome to my family's town, my name is quite simply Lust" she bowed then walked to the mansion, pausing and turning to look over her shoulder at them "feel free to tag along" she continued to walk after her little announcement. Montblanc stood pondering the curious woman. He stood there for what seemed hours

"What a strange town"


End file.
